Revenge: A necessity to be free
by Darth Zero
Summary: This is the story of how one man seeks revenge against the one person who trusted.


Lowering his left hand down to the side of his hip, Gunrcar Maldo'nk tried not to show the grin slowly emerging on his face. His fingers grasped the handle of his small blaster pistol, his grin was widening. As the human in front of him lay paralyzed, helpless Gunrcar tugged the black handled blaster pistol from its holster. As he gripped the pistol with his left hand, he began to laugh as he raised his right hand to the right side of the pistol and switched the settings from stun, to kill. His laugh now became now more sadistic as his right hand fell to his side. Extending his left hand outward he began to aim his blaster at the man five feet in front of him. "Any last words before I blast a hole through your skull?" Gunrcar asked with a malignant tone. The bald headed man in front of him squirmed greatly, struggling to get to his feet. "I didn't think so." Laughed Gunrcar as he his index finger of his left hand tugged at the trigger, sending a deadly bolt of energy through the air and then through the bald head of the man in front of him. A small puff of smoke lingered around the tip of the pistol, with a quick twirl of the pistol he placed it back in to its holster

It was dark around him, the lower streets of Coruscant were the perfect place to take a mans life and not have anyone notice for a few days, even then no one would really care, the Coruscant Sanitation Department would probably just take the corpse and lunge it into a large furnace of some sort. As Gunrcar slowly place his pistol back into it's holster he sighed happily. A snicker quickly emerged from his crimson lips as he continued his way on through the dark alley way. Slow short strides carried the human through the alley way, no fear was in him, in fact he was rather happy and care free. This wasn't the greatest part of lower slums of the city but Gunrcar didn't seem to care. His rather bulky physical physique made a mugger or group of them think twice before going after him. As he reached the end of the alley way the dim lighting of the neon street lights made the human squint his blue eyes. He smiled as he looked at the entrance to the dimly lit entrance to the night club in front of him. The neon light hanging above the large door frame of the night club shone in bright pink letters, NOKILMS. He smiled as he walked across the fairly crowded street. Pushing through a small crowd of young teenagers, clad in black and green clothing, with chains emerging from the edges and pockets of their slacks. A gang of some sort, but Gunrcar shrugged it off. As he pushed in through the door he stopped and gave a deep menacing laugh. His boss would be proud of him.

"Gunrcar, I am most pleased at your latest success in terminating that street rat." Said proudly a rather fat Zabrak man. He smiled widely as he ran his left hand through the baldness of his head, his fingers lingering around three horns that emerged from the crown of his head.  
"Thanks boss, it wasn't easy tracken him down," said Gunrcar with a small smirk on his face, "But I managed to trap him in and put a blaster bolt through his head." He smiled with great pride. Who wouldn't smile in the situation Gunrcar was in? He was the number one henchmen and best friend of the greatest crime lord the Coruscant lower levels have ever seen in years, Kholrd Merg'tock.  
"I knew I could count on you Gun," responded the crime lord as he placed his arms behind his head, slightly tilting in his large hover chair that was positioned behind a maroon desk. "I always could count on you, just like the time you released the pictures of Senator Marjk to the Holo-Net news. His smile was widening now as he leaned forward placing his hand on his desk. "Just like the time you killed the four main heads of the Binkdorn crime family to give me more territory." He sighed heavily as his left hand drifted toward down underneath his desk, gasping something. A small click noise emerged from underneath.  
"What was that boss? Did you hear that?" Asked Gunrcar dumb-fondly.  
"What was what? I didn't hear a thing." His smile turned now to more of an evil grin. "After all you have done for me." He paused and stared at him for a moment, "It is time to ask, what can I do for you?"  
"You mean it boss?",responded Gunrcar as he ran his hands through his synthetic black shirt that clung to his upper body tightly, revealing his well formed upper body. Kholrd nodded with a giant grin in response. "Well I always wanted one of those new T7-567 cruiser speeders."  
"Is that all?" , the crime lord asking with his grin widening.  
"And I always wanted my own jet pack." He said nodding his head.  
"Hm…", pondered the Zabrak man. "I have a better Idea." Suddenly the crime lords hand sprung from underneath his desk, wielding a small blast pistol. Gunrcar didn't even get a chance to blink before he a large circular ring came speeding toward him, causing him to lay motionless and unconsciously on the ground.


End file.
